The present invention relates to remedies for bone diseases, and particularly to strong remedies for bone diseases containing organogermanium compounds as effective ingredients.
Recently, metabolic bone diseases such as senile osteoporosis and renal osteodystrophy, which are due to calcium metabolism or other causes related thereto, have been increasing. In addition, such diseases have become a matter of great concern in the medical field because the pathologic physiology of the above-described metabolic bone diseases and analytical methods concerned therewith which were unknown heretofore have been established.
It is generally said that the above-described bone diseases are closely related to calcium metabolism and abnormalities thereof. For example, it is thought that senile osteoporosis is caused by a decrease in osteogenesis compared with bone resorption produced by an imbalance between osteogenesis and bone resorption due to combinations of calcium metabolism and other factors.
Since this sort of disease however creates pain which is generally difficult to counteract with usual analgesics or is accompanied with illnesses in which bones easily break and are difficult to mend, a rapid remedy is required.
Since the above-described metabolic bone diseases are, however, not a single disease but a general term for a particular pathology and their causes have not yet been determined, or various views about their origins have been advanced, there are problems with respect to the difficulty in establishing therapeutics and remedies for such bone diseases.
On the other hand, although calcitonon and active vitamin D have been recently developed as a remedy for metabolic bone diseases, their effects cannot be said to be strong and they have disadvantages in that they have strong side-effects and are difficult to use.